


Behind Blue Eyes

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: wolf, conversation, gratefulTheme Week: FamilyDerek was suddenly very grateful for being born into a family of wolves.





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [wolf, conversation, grateful. (Bonus theme: family)](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173230240509/hello-we-hope-you-all-had-a-great-weekend-and-are)

Derek was suddenly very grateful for being born into a family of wolves. Sitting here with Stiles, waiting for the Sheriff to come home, made him think about the things he took for granted. Mostly, right now, he was glad that he never had to have the conversation Stiles was about to. All he could do was hold him and reassure him that his dad would love him no matter what. As they heard the door open, the electric blue of Stiles’ eyes began to glow. 

“Don't worry, I've got you.” Derek whispered as he held Stiles close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
